1. Field of the Invention
The safety cover is for use with any door having a rotatable latch as is conventionally used in houses, schools, stores, etc. A child or infant at a very early age attempts to open doors by rotating the knob. If proper supervision is not provided there is always a possiblity that the child will encounter certain dangerous situations such as stairs or objects which could fall on and injure the infant if access is permitted to an unattended room or area, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Access to unattended areas through doors can be prevented by locks, keys, etc. However, the locking of inner doors in a home is not recommended for safety reasons and is also not convenient to adults and children above the age of 4 years.